Her Smile
by Tenshi Meino
Summary: A brief story on Hitomi many, many, years after the end of Escaflowne from the viewpoint of her granddaughter. Short and Sweet.^_^ Contains spoilers for the end of the series.


Untitled   
  


**Her Smile**  
  
"Baa-chan!! baa-chan!!" I called my grandma's name and slid to a stop in the kitchen where she stood smiling as she dried her hands.  
"Ah, Erika-chan," she stooped down and patted me on the head softly.   
"Baa-chan! The TV won't work! Fix it baa-chan!" I demanded of her selfishly. I was only seven years old. I had known Grandma Hitomi all my life. She was a sweet caring, woman. She always walks with her head high with a mysterious smile on her face. I always thought that there was something that was lacking in baa-san's smile, but I never could figure out what it was. It was the greatest smile you've ever seen, I'm sure, but there was just something that wasn't there. I still believe that Grandma Hitomi was the best grandma in the world, I was sure of it...or so my little seven year old brain was convinced.  
Grandma Hitomi lives with mama and papa at home. She cooks and cleans and stuff but my papa keeps on telling her that she should just rest.   
Baa-san says, "No, I'm fine really. I've got to get some exercise once and a while! If I just sit down on my but all day, then I'll just slowly ware away."   
I think baa-san is funny. I think she was pretty at one time too. But, there are times when it's like she's not there. Sometimes, she just stares out the window the whole day and doesn't move from that spot. It's like she was looking for someone. When she does that, I peek around the corner of the room and watch.   
Then, baa-san would suddenly turn around and catch me, tickling me all over. Then she'd ask me why I was always spying on her. I would hang me head and answer her in a small voice, "Because, every time you look out the window, baa-san you look so sad...What's wrong baa-san? Are you waiting for someone?"  
She would laugh and answer, "No," and pause, "no, because I know he'll never come..."  
"Who? Baa-san?" I asked her, "Maybe he went to the wrong house by mistake. what do you think? He'll come soon, so don't worry baa-san." I would say in effort to cheer her. Baa-san would just laugh and then look at me with those big, glowing eyes.  
That was another thing about baa-san. Her eyes. I watched them whenever I went out with her. Her eyes always seemed to be distant and her mind far away. She wasn't always like that though. When we go out, we always stop by and play at the beach. Grandma Hitomi always mentions how the ocean is the same everywhere and when I ask her what she means she changes the subject. Then, she'd spend the rest of our time there staring out into the ocean. Sometimes, like when she does this, her eyes become clear and there's something in them I've never seen before. I still haven't been able to explain it.  
Last week was the last time I saw baa-san alive. I came home to grab lunch for a second and I caught her outside staring up at the sky. Baa-san rarely ever went out and I was surprised to see her out there. I called her name and she didn't seem to hear me. I was afraid that something was wrong so I went up to her and tapped her on the shoulder. She didn't seem at all surprised. She turned to me and when I looked at her face I saw a totally different person.   
"Baa-san? What's wrong baa-san?" I asked her in about the same way I asked her the same question when I was a little girl. She'd tilt her head and smile. I was too surprised to talk. She looked so......happy. I asked her what happened, but she just nodded her head and looked back up at the sky.  
Then she'd whisper softly, "I'm going to see him again. Years of waiting...he'll be waiting for me. I know it. Just like I've been waiting for him." I looked at baa-san as if she was crazy and I told her that she should get some rest inside. After several minutes of trying to persuade her, I finally gave up and returned to the house. I didn't go back to school that day. I decided to stay at home and watch her.  
She didn't move from the spot she was standing in until papa came home and made her come back to the house. But, she didn't act at all angry at him. She just whispered something to the sky and came back in.  
The next morning baa-san died. Papa found her sleeping peacefully on her bed and he tried to wake her up. He couldn't. No one could. I wouldn't believe him and I rushed to her room with tears in my eyes. I ran into the room and found baa-san, cuddled up on the bed. She was clutching a white feather in her hand. I couldn't believe she was gone. I went up to her and shook her, telling her to wake up.   
I told her that she still had to meet the person she was waiting for. That he would be so disappointed if she didn't come see him. But she wouldn't wake up and I slowly looked into her face. She was smiling. She looked so happy. So peaceful. I couldn't cry anymore. Why should I cry? I knew she met whomever she was waiting for. I knew that she was with him right now. That one thing missing from her smile was there. It was beautiful and unexplainable. I was happy for her because I knew _she_ was happy. After all those years of searching and waiting, Baa-san finally found what she was looking for.   
  
~OWARI~   
  
**Language Notes:**  
*Baa-san means grandma  
*Owari means the End  
  
  
**_Author's comments:_**  
Well, I just did this on a whim after I finished watching the whole series. After I finished watching it, I immediately went on the internet and searched for episode summaries of Escaflowne to see what people said about the end. I couldn't find any comments or any supposings about what might have happened in the future, so I decided to take it into my own hands. I think what I really wanted was more. I wanted to know what happened to Hitomi and stuff. This's the first short story I have ever wrote :) And I hope no one wrote something like this yet. LoL They probably did already -_-;;. hehe. I LUB Escaflowne. It's such a great anime and I can't wait to see the movie when it comes out. ^_^;; But, I gotta save more money again... Ne ways, if you liked this, please leave a review! I would greatly appreciate it. If you have questions, comments, or criticism just e-mail OChichiriNoMikoO@aol.com. I would deeply appreciate it!   
  
  
Disclaimer:  
Escaflowne and all it's characters do not belong to me!   



End file.
